LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S1 P3/Transcript
(The heroes are seen arriving in Remnant) Alex: Alright! Miles: We're here guys! Craig: Awesome! Erin: Now we can get this hunt underway. Jack: Heh! This should be fun. Blake H: Lead the way then. Ruby: Right. The forest is just over here. (The group follows Ruby. Two figures are seen watching the Defenders. Blake Hendricks looks behind him sensing them, but turns around and finds nothing) Blake H:... Eh. *Resumes following the Defenders* (The figures continue watching before they back away) Alex: Alright just so we're clear again. This thing can regenerate, transform and use a sonic screech? Ruby: Yeah. Alex: Great... Raynell: Sonic screech!? Aww I don't wanna hear loud noises! Pearl: None of us do. Zulu: Well, let's just be careful and see if we can't track this thing down. Spot: Right. (The group continues walking before the two figures continue watching them) Blake H: *Senses and turns* Hm? (Nothing is seen) Blake H:......Hmm... Alex: Something up Blake? Blake H:...Thought I felt something. Erin: Felt something? Blake H: Yeah. Like....some sort of weird energy. Jack: I didn't feel anything? Blake H:.... Eh. Maybe I just imagined it. Come on. We got a Grimm to find. (The Defenders nod and continue on word. As they enter the forest, the two figures return) ???: The new God of Light... ???: Crazy how we knew were here huh? I thought our energy was pretty well hidden. ???: Don't underestimate him. Beings like him are more powerful than you think. ???: Right. ???: Let's just keep observing. Maybe something will happen. ???: Alright. (The two figures continue watching as the heroes are still seen walking) Raynell: *Groans* Are we there yet? Zulu: Raynell be patient. Raynell: Come on its boring just walking around the woods. Jessica: I think its nice. Its like a nice little nature walk. Lenny: Except you're hunting a evil monster while you do it. Jessica: Exactly! (Zulu then begins to smell something) Zulu: Hold up. Shade: What is it? Zulu:.....Blood. Raynell: B-Blood?? Yang: Where? Zulu: It's...*Sniff* (A pair of legs are seen running through the woods before Zulu's eyes widen) Zulu: Heading right for us! (The Grimm Humanoid then jumps from the trees and heads for the heroes) ???: HUMANS!!! YOU DARE STEP ONTO MY TERRITORY!?! Raynell: AHH!!! Pearl: Holy crap! (The Grimm stops in front of the heroes) ???:.....You brought friends now. Upset that I beat you last time? Alex: Whoa! You guys weren't kidding! Erin: It CAN talk! ???: Of course I can. (The Grimm licks its blood-covered claws) ???: I'm perfect. Right? Alex: Gnn.... Shade: Hell no! ???: Hm? (The Grimm glares at Shade) ???: I'm sorry freak, could you repeat what just left your filthy mouth? Shade: Excuse me?! Blake H:..... (The two figures are seen watching once more) ???: This could be his chance. ???: True, the monster is there for the taking. All he has to do is hit it once and it should be enough. ???: Will he do it though? ???: Remains to be seen. (The two watch the heroes' confrontation) ???: No matter! Just because there's more of you doesn't mean I won't win a second time! Yang: Don't be so sure! ???: Heh, you're one to talk! Blake H: Hold it. ???: Huh? (Blake then walks up) Blake H: You're that monster we're looking for? ???: You bet your ass I am! Blake H: Hm, they made you sound more intimidating. ???: !! Excuse me?! Blake H: What? ???: You'll take that tone of voice back human! Blake H: You wanna play that game? ???: Oh so this is a game to you?! You can't just treat me like some lowlife Grimm, YOU LITTLE SH- (Blake then suddenly blasts the Grimm with a beam of light, piercing its chest and disabling its healing factor) ???:......W-Wha-....?? (The Grimm's body then begins to smoke as it slowly starts to vaporize) Blake H: Alright, mission accomplished guys! Alex: That was quick. Blake H: You're the one who wanted me here Alex, don't complain. Alex: I- ???: You.....damn fools.... Erin: Hm? ???: You think.....I'm alone....? You think....I'm the only one....? Yang: What? ???: There.....are more like me.....More....seeking human flesh....... Alex:..... Jack: What does that mean!? Shade: Tell us! (The Grimm smirks as its body almost completely disintegrates) ???: You......will......see....... (The Grimm vanishes, leaving the heroes alone) Alex:........ Erin:....... Jessica:....... Blake H:....... (The two figures are seen watching) ???: Hmph, impressive. ???: You were right man. He did it. ???: That he did. Now come on, we'll contact him later. ???: Right. (The figures walk off as the heroes look at where the Grimm stood) Raynell: D-Did I hear that right?? Spot: There's....*Gulp* more? Weiss: That can't be true! Ruby: How could there be more? Spot: Oh man, what have we done? Ruby: I-It's okay Spot. I'm sure that thing was bluffing! Spot: How do you know? Ruby: I uhhh.... Spot:..... Ruby:....Weiss get him a cookie! Weiss: Right. *Pulls out a cookie* Here Spot. Chewy and chocolate chip. Spot: *Gasps and takes the cookie* YES!!! (Spot consumes the cookie) Raynell: Does he do this frequently? Ruby: He's kind of a work-in-progress when it comes to this stuff still. Raynell: Oh. Alex: Well uhhhh, now where do we go? Jack: I say we could head home. Blake H: I agree. I mean, we did beat the Grimm. Erin: Yeah I guess. Still... Alex: Let's just get back. For now, we did our job. Jordan: You're right bro. Spot: But wait! Shade: What if there are more of those things? Alex: Then contact us. Erin: Yeah! You guys know we're always down to help out friends in need! Yang: Alright. Alex: Good. Jessica: You guys....go do whatever you were doing before you called us. Jordan: We'll be in touch! Ruby: Got it! (The Defenders then open up a portal and head back home as Team RWBY walks off. In the trees and bushes, multiple pairs of red eyes watch them before they back away into darkness) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts